Twins
by TunaForDesert
Summary: He's allowed to do so because he was the unlikeliest to inherit the family's wealth. Akashi, on the other hand, lost his only chance to escape from the clutch of his family. A universe where Kuroko and Akashi are twins, and hating each other. (A/N: Idea adopted by Mademoiselle Z.)


**Disclaimer**: I do not own KnB.

Start.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this, Tetsuya?" Akashi seethed silently as he clutched the paper in his hand. Tetsuya's impassive expression gave nothing away but the nonchalance in his attitude irritated the older teen more. The first strings members stopped their activities momentarily to watch the drama that they knew would be unfolded soon by the two brothers. The starting members of Teiko sans the ace (who was skipping, again) looked at the twins worriedly.

Akashi Seijurou was the older twin of the two. Kuroko Tetsuya was the younger one. Their personalities clashed too much that if it were not for their distinguishable similarities in physical appearance, none would have guessed the two were related, much less a pair of twins. The only difference in their physical appearance was the color of their hair. If Akashi was the fire, then Tetsuya was the water. One odd thing about them though, was Tetsuya's family name. Nobody knew the story behind it, or why Akashi seemed not the least bothered that he and his brother did not share the same last name. No brave soul had the guts to ask either.

"It is what it looks like, _nii-sama_. I am quitting the team," Tetsuya's infamous ability of pissing off his dear brother was showing.

Akashi did not lose on that term either. His blank face was his perfect mask at the moment, "Then oh pray tell the reason, brother. Don't think you can do as you please. You're a starting member of the team which means that you're a valuable player in courts."

Tetsuya seemed peeved by that comment, judging by the growing tenseness in his muscle, "Drop the sarcasm, _nii-sama_. I am no longer a valuable player in the glorious court of Teiko. This team doesn't need a shadow that will only bring downfall to its glory."

This was what Akashi hated the most, and the team knew it all too well.

"Are you implying that I am wrong, Tetsuya? You won't quit, and that is final," the captain turned to leave, and the first stringers released a collective sighs of relief, thinking that was the end of it. Tetsuya would relent to his brother's wish and save the team from its doom.

"How ignorant of you, _nii-sama_. Did you really think I came unprepared? I have the director's signature there, which means that I am officially off the team," Tetsuya's face still with its blank state. However the glint of smug in his eyes was visible to anyone. Akashi whipped his head to his brother. Nobody dared to breathe at the sight of visible blazing fury in them.

"Tetsuya, last warning, you won't quit. My orders are absolute. Now stop this idiocy and start practicing."

However, Tetsuya retreated to the exit of the gym, ignoring his brother's words. Hand over the door, he turned his head to his brother with a wistful and mocking smile, "I no longer am one of your pawns. I will go somewhere after this. I'll be back when high school starts. So since _nii-sama_ will be in Kyoto attending Rakuzan, you won't have to see this hateful face of mine unless we're up against each other in matches."

With that, he disappeared like a phantom, true to his name.

"Kurokocchii…" Kise whimpered. Momoi cupped her mouth as tears slid down her rosy cheeks. Murasakibara only ate his snacks quietly. Nobody can tell what the Center of Teiko was thinking. Midorima only sighed softly, as if he had expected this to happen.

Akashi only stared at the paper which proved his brother's withdrawal from the team. His face was carefully masked but his eyes spoke of another whole matter.

"Fine, if that is what you truly wish, Akashi Tetsuya."

* * *

End.

Short, meaningless.

About Kuroko's OOC-ness, I think it's justified that he turned out the way he is in this fic since he's around Akashi since birth. It's unavoidable for him to be a bit rebellious. Also, I like to think that since there were two heirs, it's also justified that they would hate each other since they both don't want to have anything to do with their family's business. So they would be pushing the other to take the place instead. Akashi doesn't want his brother to leave so he can have more control over him. Kuroko left because he couldn't stand being his brother's shadow (in another mean) and wanted more freedom. He's allowed to do so because he was the unlikeliest to inherit the family's wealth. Akashi, on the other hand, lost his only chance to escape from the clutch of his family when Kuroko implied that he would be at home less and less.

Oh wow, this could be one amazing family fic. But I have too much on my hand so anyone is welcome to adopt this idea. In fact, maybe this could be a challenge? LOL.


End file.
